


Telat

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Taemin merasa tidak ada bedanya dengan es loli.





	Telat

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin milik diri mereka sendiri.

Minho melangkah lebar-lebar mendekati pemuda bermantel karamel yang menunggunya di dekat pohon. "Taemiin!"

Yang dipanggil melengos, ngambek. Salah Minho juga sih sampai terlambat setengah jam lebih. Taemin nyaris beku menunggunya di pinggir jalan begini.

"Dingin ya, sayang?" 

Kedua tangan Taemin ditarik dari saku mantel kemudian dikemuli dengan sarung tangan wul yang dipakai Minho. Hangat sih, lumayan. Namun Taemin tidak berminat menyahuti Minho, giginya masih ngilu paska beradu.

Jemari Taemin ditiupi sambil digosok pelan. Sekali, dua kali, tiga, sampai Taemin risih. Taemin celingukan, takut-takut jika ketahuan ember bocor macam Kibum atau mata-mata kakaknya.

"Tae."

"Hm?"

Hanya tiga detik. Mata Taemin melebar. Minho melanjutkan acara tiup-tiup tangan seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Sampai tempat makan nanti Taemin akan minta air garam untuk kumur-kumur dan menyembur si brengsek ini.

 

07.06

26.02.18

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rasanya ini bukan gayaku tapi sekali-kali Taemin ngambek dengan elegan sepertinya oke juga.


End file.
